


Interrogating a Sidekick

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: The Boss is a relentless crime lord working in Gotham City. His only hindrance is the Dynamic Duo. In order to take them down, he needs to know who they are. He therefore targets the younger of the two, assuming it'll be easy to extract the information from him rather than Batman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEED THE WARNINGS AND TAGS! 
> 
> This is graphic, smutty, sadistic, twisted, and probably shouldn't be read by anyone. I do not condone anything that is contained within this story. It's a work of fiction and if you're put off by it, don't read it. I'm messed up.
> 
> Dick Grayson is 15 in the story.
> 
> The Boss character is from earlier stories I've written, but this story is independent from those.

Dick Grayson, a new freshman at Gotham City High School, finished his afternoon jog around the track. He was training for swim season which would be arriving before he knew it. Normally he'd get his exercise in with Bruce, but not as Dick Grayson, but rather as Robin, the Boy Wonder. Bruce had a strict regimen of patrolling in the afternoon/evening after Dick got home from school. However, Bruce had left town for a business trip which meant that Dick was restricted from patrolling unless called by the commissioner, and even then, he had to tell the commissioner that Batman wasn't there.

Dick hated being treated like a child. He understood it at first when he joined with Batman about 4 years ago. After all, an 11-year-old wasn't really a threat to anyone. He was basically a distraction with his quick movements and bright costume. But now that he'd entered high school and had recently turned 15, Dick felt that he was old enough to do some things alone. He'd enjoyed a recent growth spurt, raising his height to about 5'8". His limbs were lean with burgeoning teenaged muscles. He was a late bloomer, but now had some respectable (for his age) patches of hair under his arms and the hair on his lower legs had finally started to darken, although barely. This would be the first swim season he would need to shave his body and he was actually excited about the prospect. It made him feel much older. 

Dick entered the locker room which only had a few straggling athletes left in it. Dick, like every other high school boy, kept his eyes down as he changed out of his running clothes and into street clothes. He didn't take off his compression shorts because there were others around. He'd grown in some confidences, but not in all of them. He was still slightly behind in that department. He buttoned up a loose short-sleeved shirt and slid some khaki shorts over his compression shorts. He slipped his bare feet into slides and shouldered his book bag and gym bag. The gym bag contained a hidden compartment which held his precious Robin costume, just in case. He nodded at a friend who passed him near the door and headed out into the late afternoon sunshine.

Dick straddled his bicycle and began the ride back to Wayne Manor. It was about 14 miles and gave him a perfect workout to accompany his jog. Today, though, he decided to take it easy. He peddled out of the school grounds and turned a corner, heading down an older residential street. It was then that he spotted an odd-looking truck crossing the intersection ahead of him. He thought he saw a clown face on the side and he involuntarily shuddered. He hated clowns because of the Joker who terrified him more than any other criminal. Out of curiosity, he turned at the intersection to see if he could see the truck and indeed he could. It was a clown face on the side, but that's not what worried him. It was the question mark and penguin on the back. Dick's blue eyes widened. This couldn't be a coincidence. The truck was the size of a moving van and wasn't moving very quickly. Dick peddled to the other side of the street and stared at the remaining side of the truck which showed a picture of a cat. 

Dick slammed the breaks on his bike as the truck halted at a stoplight. He ducked out of sight of the driver's side mirror, hiding behind an SUV. He let the truck get some distance before following, trying to seem nonchalant. Then again, he was just Dick Grayson, so he wouldn't draw any attention.

He continued to follow the truck at a distance, but the truck seemed to almost be going in a circle. It wasn't long until they were back near the high school. Dick realized that the truck was almost patrolling the streets, making no attempt to really get anywhere or be inconspicuous. The mystery drew Dick's curiosity and he began to lose track of time as evening drew in. He'd followed the truck at varying distances for about an hour before the truck finally turned and headed downtown. Dick's excitement grew at the change and he followed even more cautiously. Finally, the truck pulled into a warehouse near the edge of downtown and the garage door closed behind it. The warehouse was nondescript and if Dick's surmising was correct and all four villains were somehow involved, then this had to be investigated. He rode his bike into a nearby alley and hid it behind a dumpster. He then stripped down and dressed in his Robin costume. He pulled his flesh-colored tights over his naked lower body, followed quickly by his tight green briefs. He slipped his feet into his pixie boots and pulled his green shirt on, tucking it into his briefs. He zipped up the red vest, clasped the cape, pulled on his gauntlets, clicked the belt in place and finally attached his domino mask. He smiled as he felt the mask attach itself to his face. It was a new invention that Bruce had come up with to replace his band mask that simply wrapped around his head. This domino mask adhered itself perfectly to Dick's face and could only be removed in the Batcave. It was to guard against people unmasking him if he were unconscious or incapacitated. However, it did mean that his ride home would be a bit awkward. He decided to call Alfred when his reconnaissance was finished. 

Robin climbed the nearby building and then grappled to the top of the warehouse that the truck had driven into. Moving silently across the rooftop, the young sidekick found a roof access that was padlocked. He pulled out a laser from his belt and sliced the lock open, prying open the hatch and climbing down the ladder. His boots landed on a catwalk that was suspended over the interior of the warehouse. It was dark, but he could make out the truck parked just inside the door. Otherwise, the place seemed deserted. However, he was certain there were other rooms in the building. 

He surveyed the open area completely from his perch before finding a ladder to climb down to the main floor. He stayed near the walls, clinging to the darkness as much as he could. There was a single door that led to an interior area. That's where the driver must've gone, Robin thought, heading for it. There was a window on the door and Robin took out a small camera from his belt and held it to the glass. He then brought it back to his masked eyes and saw that the room was empty and that there were several doors leading from that next room. He tried the door and it was unlocked. Robin's heart was racing at the excitement as he slipped inside the deserted room. He walked slowly into the middle and saw three doors, one on each of the other walls in the room. None had glass and none were labeled. The risk seemed to be increasing and Robin decided that this report would be enough to pique Bruce's curiosity when he returned in a few days. 

However, right as he decided to leave there was bright light from above and a humming sound. Robin's body was suddenly frozen in the middle of the room, his gloved hands at his sides and slightly outward. His eyes blinked quickly but otherwise, his movement was completely restricted. It felt like warm water cascading over him, but he could see nothing. His heart pounded as the door in front of him opened. Out from it walked a man who towered over Robin. He was about 6'6, broad shoulders, and massive hands. He was wearing a black suit with a red shirt and black tie. He wore dark sunglasses and his hair was graying, but impeccably parted and neat. He wasn't fat, but rather seemingly pure muscle. He walked up to the frozen Boy Wonder and stood over him, completely expressionless.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the man asked, looking down at Robin's darting blue eyes. 

"Who are you?" Robin asked, realizing he could also speak, straining his eyes to look up at the man. 

"I'm the Boss. I'm sure you've heard of me," he said, his face still expressionless. Robin had heard of him. He and Batman would occasionally break up operations that claimed to be run by him, but he'd never seen him.

"Cool name," Robin mocked, trying to sound tough and hide his fear.

"You're an insolent child," the Boss retorted, "with no self-control or self-awareness. That's why I knew I could get my hands on you with simple bait."

Robin gulped. "Bait?"

"You and Batman have proven to be significant thorns in my side. I don't like that. Therefore I need to take you out and you seemed like the easiest place to start. I surmised you were high school aged so the past few days I've had my little truck with known villain symbols driving around near the high school, hoping to lure you. It appears I've succeeded."

"How do you know Batman isn't here with me?" Robin asked, stalling for time.

"Because Batman would've realized the truck was fake when he followed it. He would've seen right through it. You, on the other hand, would be too excited about doing something on your own and would ignore any feelings of doubt. And thus, here you are."

Robin glared as best he could at the Boss, furious with himself for being so transparent. Maybe Batman was right. He still was too young to be alone. 

"So what now, slow-moving death trap? Ransom call to Batman?" Robin asked, allowing his immature smugness to come out. The Boss simply stared at him.

"No, now I'm going to break you and get the information from you I require," the Boss said so coldly that Robin shivered. 

"Not very sporting of you, is it?" Robin asked as the Boss turned around and began to leave. "I mean, not so tough if you can only capture me in some forcefield thingy," Robin said. "Why not make this a fair fight?"

The Boss turned around and walked back to where Robin was frozen. He then smiled which was more scary than Robin would've thought a smile could be.

"A fair fight? Very well, Boy Wonder. However, that means fair for both sides I believe," the Boss said. He reached down and unclipped Robin's utility belt. Robin gritted his teeth as that was his only hope of success. From the open door a goon walked in and took the belt away before closing the door. Robin and the Boss were left alone. Then the feeling of warm water ceased and Robin's limbs were free again. He quickly backed up a few paces and eventually backed into the wall. He reached out and tried the door he'd come in but it was locked. 

"All locked," the Boss said, smiling again. Robin clenched his gloved hands and ran at the Boss. Robin's quickness and agility were all he was banking on and he attempted a fake thrust and jab but the Boss was just as quick, surprising Robin for a man his size. He deflected the fake jab and caught Robin's fist in his hand. He squeezed hard and Robin cried out as his fist was crushed in the Boss' massive hand. The Boss' other hand then delivered a massive blow to Robin's midsection, completely knocking the air out of the sidekick. Robin sank to his knees, attempting to catch his breath. However, before he could, the Boss reached down and grabbed Robin's throat in his right hand and squeezed, lifting Robin off the ground, his booted feet kicking and flailing. The Boss threw Robin across the room and Robin hit the wall in midair and then hit the ground hard. He saw stars as his whole, young body was racked with pain. 

The Boss walked over and grabbed Robin's ankles with one hand and pulled the boy across the floor, his short yellow cape sliding behind him. He then spread Robin's ankles and pressed a massive foot into Robin's young crotch. Robin's screams filled the room as he desperately tried to remove the Boss' foot to no avail. After some time the Boss reached down and grabbed a fistful of Robin's hair and dragged him to his feet. Robin was slightly bent over and unsteady as his gloved hands cupped his sore groin. He whimpered softly before the Boss landed a massive punch to Robin's chest, throwing him backward and off his feet. Robin desperately tried to get away, coughing and sputtering as he moved towards the wall. He sat against the wall.

"Had enough?" the Boss asked, towering over the groaning boy. 

"Batman has taught me to endure enormous amounts of physical pain," Robin managed to say as he coughed. The Boss again lifted Robin to his feet by grabbing his throat, and with his left hand holding Robin against the wall by his throat, his right began to slam into Robin's chest and midsection over and over. Without being able to catch his breath, after just a few punches, Robin's masked eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out from lack of air. The Boss let the hero crumple to the floor. The door opened again and the same goon entered with a pair of Batcuffs that had been removed from Robin's belt. Robin's gloves were removed and his bare hands were cuffed behind him. The goon then hoisted Robin's limp body over his shoulder and carried him through the open door. 

"As soon as he regains consciousness, begin," the Boss said to the goon who nodded before disappearing with the unconscious Boy Wonder into the next room.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin groaned some time later. His abs ached terribly, as did his throat, and, well, his entire teenaged body to be quite honest. He was on his side on a cold floor which felt metallic to a degree. He very slowly got his bearings as Batman had taught him, not making sudden movements and figuring out his predicament when regaining consciousness. He felt the cold floor with his bare hands and realized that his gloves were off and at the same time, his wrists were cuffed behind him. He could tell they were Batcuffs without even looking at them. He moved his hands around slightly and realized that his short yellow cape was also gone. A few more checks indicated that his pixie boots had been removed as well, exposing his tights-covered feet. His belt was still missing, but his briefs, shirt, vest, tights, and thankfully mask, were all still with him. 

"You can move normally, Robin," came a voice not belonging to the Boss over some kind of intercom. "You're not very stealthy."

Robin gritted his teeth at the insult. He was getting tired of these guys telling him how inadequate he was. He didn't need reminding given his current situation. 

"Batman designed your costume well. The material of your gloves, boots, and cape would protect you from a variety of things that could harm you, so naturally we've removed them. Before we begin, I've been told I can give you a chance to simply tell us your identity along with the identity of Batman and this ends now."

"Never," growled Robin, his throat dry from lack of water.

"Very well," came a very stoic reply. "There is a patch on the floor, roughly large enough for you to curl up on, that will keep you safe. That is all of the knowledge you will receive for now." 

Robin had made it to his feet, the cold, metallic floor feeling quite odd through the thin tights that adorned Robin's slender legs. He quickly looked around, his masked eyes looking for anything, but all he could see were concrete walls. No cameras, no two-way mirrors. There wasn't even a door that Robin could identify. The floor was definitely some kind of metal which gave the only differentiation to the bare room. 

As he was still looking around, he suddenly screamed in pain as the floor was charged with electricity. The current surged up Robin's slender, toned legs and coursed through his young body. His pixie boot soles would have blocked it, his cape would have blocked it, but without them, his body was helpless. His young frame shook violently before his knees gave out and he collapsed, bringing more of his body into contact with the floor. He flopped around like a fish out of water, screaming loudly. His mind wouldn't focus at all at first. He naturally rolled to the side a few feet and felt some relief. He then quickly curled up into a fetal position and the pain ceased. 

"Well done," the voice said over a speaker. Robin breathed heavily, groaning as he felt like his body was sizzling. Then, just as suddenly as before, the pain returned. Robin's screams filled the room again, but this time he started rolling immediately. It took him a bit, but eventually he found the safe zone again, curling up with his cuffed hands behind him, panting hard. Two more rounds of this had his voice completely gone and he was in a corner, whimpering and twitching. 

"Who are the real identities of Batman and Robin?" came the voice. But Robin was silent as he breathed quickly, occasionally twitching. 

After some silence, there was a different sensation from the floor. This was heat. Intense heat. It reminded Robin of Catwoman's hot floor, except this time he had no boots to help offset the heat. Before the floor could burn his arms or his tights, he was on his feet, hopping around with great difficulty as his body was still terribly sore from his beating from the Boss and the recent shocks. It didn't take him long on his feet to find the cool zone, but it lasted only a moment. The safety area was changing almost as quickly as Robin found it. Luckily for him, his tights were still on and they were semi-heat resistant. Otherwise they might have melted into his legs. After five changes in the safety area, Robin stood in the middle of the room, his tights-covered feet together, his legs shaking, desperately trying to keep him upright so he wouldn't fall onto the superheated floor. 

"Who are the real identities of Batman and Robin?" came the voice. Robin just glared forward, picking a spot on the wall and focusing on it. 

Inside a control room, the goon who was controlling everything turned around to the Boss who was standing silently behind him.

"He seems rather resilient," he noted. "Wouldn't it be simpler to simply remove his mask?"

"His mask is adhered to his face in a way I'm not familiar with. The only way to remove it would be to cut off his face in the process which wouldn't help. He'll break. Everyone always breaks," the Boss said. "Allow him to eat and drink something, enough to keep him alive, then proceed with the next program."

A few moments later a section of the wall opened and a glass of water and a slice of bread were placed in the room. Robin noticed they weren't damaged by the floor so he cautiously left his area. He knelt down next to them and managed to lap up the water from the glass with his hands behind him. It took him awhile, but with some skills he didn't realize he had, he managed to get most of the water and bread down without using his hands. When he'd finished, he heard a hissing sound and realized a gas was coming up through the floor. He was unconscious in seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

What woke up Robin wasn't pain. It wasn't electricity or extreme heat. It was cold. An intense cold the likes of which he'd never felt before. His masked blue eyes shot open as he began to shiver uncontrollably. He was clearly in the same psychotic torture room of the Boss where the floor could apparently summon any kind of imaginable torture. Robin curled up as tightly as he could, shaking on the floor. He noted that his red vest had been removed. While it wouldn't have been too terribly helpful in these conditions, it would've released some thermal heat. The Boss no doubt knew that and had it removed. The Boss' knowledge or surmising of the protection of Robin's bright costume began to worry Dick as he was now clad only in his tights, briefs, shirt, and precious mask. 

He began to shuffle/roll as best as he could across the floor. He'd decided on a standard search pattern of the floor to find the safe zone. However, the shivering made it slow going and his limbs were quickly numbing. He couldn't feel his bare hands, still cuffed behind him. He began to lose feeling in his face as well. Another minute later his legs stopped responding to his commands and he was reduced to a feeble roll around the room. 

However, once he completed, or at least thought he completed his search for the safety zone, he realized he hadn't found it. He stopped his movements and tried to think as his breathing became labored and his chest tightened. 

"There is no safe place now, Robin," came the calm voice of the unknown goon. "Who are the identities of Batman and Robin?" came the question again. Robin began to cough uncontrollably as his lungs started shutting down. His lips now matched his eye color and his major movements ceased. His small, lean, teenaged body was reduced to an occasional twitch as his eyes fluttered closed. As soon as his masked eyes closed, the floor was shut off and the room returned to normal. The goon who was controlling the room entered and knelt down next to the unconscious Boy Wonder and checked his pulse. It was slow, but present.

"He's alive," the goon spoke to the Boss who was still in the control room. The goon left Robin's body where it was and re-entered the control room. "I don't understand," he said, sitting back down at the controls. "If you want to eliminate Batman and Robin, isn't it simpler to just kill them? A few more minutes and Robin would've died. Isn't that easier?"

"Waste not," the Boss said calmly. "I don't waste valuable resources. Batman and Robin will be valuable resources to my operation. Killing them simply means I'll have others to deal with at some point. No, I won't waste these resources. Robin will break. Prepare the next phase."

The goon nodded and entered a few commands before leaving the control room and entering the room where Robin's body lay, barely breathing. The goon knelt down next to the boy and released his slender wrists from the cuffs. He pocketed the Batcuffs and then slowly pulled Robin's green shirt off of his lean, narrow frame. The Boy Wonder, now in just his mask, briefs, and tights, was left alone for a minute while the goon left and put the Batcuffs back in Robin's utility belt and folded the shirt with the rest of Robin's costume which was on a table in the control room. The Boss, meanwhile, stared at the half-naked boy who was unintentionally sprawled out in the next room. Robin's skin looked impossibly smooth. It was slightly tanned and seemed as delicate as anything the Boss had ever seen. His arms were now above his head and the Boss noted the beginning signs of puberty on the young hero, who had small patches of hair under his arms. His torso was that of a swimmer, which slightly defined pecs and the faint traces of a six-pack that will no doubt develop beautifully as he matures. However, despite these observations, the Boss' demeanor didn't change and he stood perfectly still.

The goon re-entered the room that Robin was in and easily moved his small, limp body into position. He spread the boy's body into an X shape in the middle of the floor, carefully positioning each of his limbs. As the goon moved his hands along Robin's bare arms and torso, and then down his tights-covered legs, he couldn't help but become slightly aroused at the feeling. The Boss knew he fancied boys Robin's age and that's why he was allowed to be on this interrogation. Perks of his job. 

The goon re-entered the control room and entered another series of commands. Metallic cuffs, appearing seemingly out of nowhere, latched around Robin's slender wrists and ankles. Another metallic cuff snaked slowly across Robin's vulnerable neck. Then the floor rose up and became vertical, but only the square that contained Robin's spread-eagled body. Then the vertical piece of flooring moved backward until it was against the wall. Auxiliary flooring covered the area vacated by what Robin was on. Robin's masked head drooped slightly as did the rest of his limp body until he slowly began to come around. His head swung slightly from side to side as he moaned and groaned. The Boss and the goon simply watched in silence as Robin regained his full consciousness and realized his predicament. His masked face turned slightly red at the realization that he was wearing just his briefs and tights, but then his face returned to a look of dogged determination. 

He struggled feebly against the cuffs, which was only evident due to his flailing wrists and feet. His tights-covered feet were flat on the ground and his muscles tensed all over as he tried to break free of the cuffs, but to no avail.

"Who are the identities of Batman and Robin?" came the voice again.

Robin spat on the ground, which was barely anything because of how dehydrated he was, but the message was clear. After he "answered" the question, the wall opened up and two large men entered the room. Each had a pair of brass knuckles adorning both of the their hands and they smiled wickedly at the sight that greeted them. Robin gulped and his muscles tensed again as he renewed his escape attempts. 

Without warning, the first man landed a blow to Robin's exposed, flat midsection. Despite Robin tensing his abs in preparation, the air was knocked out of him. He cried out in pain and immediately his masked eyes filled with tears. It didn't take long before the man punched again, and again, and again. Blow after blow pummeled Robin's torso, his abs, his chest. Tears streamed down his face as the next man stepped up and repeated the treatment, this time focusing on Robin's bare arms and legs. Bruises began forming quickly all over Robin's once pristine skin. Then the first man lined up again and returned to Robin's abs, each blow turning Robin's flat stomach into mush. The man landed a particularly savage blow just below Robin's diaphragm and blood began trickling out Robin's mouth. After the second man treated Robin's arms and legs to another assault, each man took one massive shot with each of their hands to Robin's vulnerable, soft cock. Four punches to Robin's most private and sensitive area caused the sidekick to mercifully pass out, something he'd been praying for since the first punch. Somehow, the men knew how and where to punch so that Robin stayed conscious until the very end. 

The two men exited and the goon entered with a device that he used to scan Robin's unconscious body from top to bottom.

"He has 4 broken ribs, a broken collarbone, a punctured lung, and severe internal hemorrhaging. If he doesn't get treatment now he'll die," came the report, rather plainly and without drama. 

"Very well," came the reply of the Boss over the unseen speaker. 

The goon waited as the Boss entered the commands and Robin's cuffs detached. His limp, bruised, and bloodied body fell into the goon's arms. He easily cradled the unconscious boy and carried him out of the room. He entered one of the other rooms off of the original room that Robin had fought the Boss in and placed Robin's body on a metal table. There were numerous cabinets and machines in the room, all with technology that was beyond anything anywhere else. The goon slid off Robin's briefs and then the tights, leaving the Boy Wonder naked apart from his mask. Normally he would have taken in the sight of the boy's naked body, but he had a job to do. Robin's body was covered in bruises and welts from the punishment. His soft, circumcised cock was also discolored from the final blows. 

The goon turned on two machines nearby and brought their mechanical arms over the table. Each arm began moving over Robin's body, humming and emitting powerful rays that detected and healed bone fractures instantly. The goon injected both of Robin's arms and legs with a long needle. Almost immediately, the bruises began to disappear and his skin began to return to normal. The goon stepped back as the machines finished their work of healing Robin's bone fractures. Another machine was turned on and it repaired the punctured lung. 

In order for the repairs to hold, Robin needed another hour on the table. A sedative made sure he stayed unconscious. When the hour had elapsed, his now-pristine naked body was taken back into the room by the goon who now had a noticeable erection as he re-secured Robin's naked body to the wall. The Boss stared at the display of Robin's young, mostly smooth, naked body. The boy's masked head hung again and his slim naked body sagged slightly in the restraints. 

When Robin regained consciousness, his masked face turned deep red at the realization of his nakedness. However, he wasn't in any pain whatsoever. The look of confusion was obvious to the Boss and the goon. However, the Boss decided to speak this time. 

"Welcome back, Robin. As you can tell, we've healed your young body in only an hour. However, it can obviously be broken again in the same way, causing the same pain, and then healed again, and broken again. This can go indefinitely. Who are the identities of Batman and Robin?"

Robin gulped as his face was still red from embarrassment. However, he knew that more pain could be tolerated, and then he'd feel fine or be killed. He could take it. He gritted his teeth and his naked, young body tensed all over as he renewed his attempts to break free. His small, limp cock flopped slightly as he did so. 

"What are your orders, Boss?" the goon asked with concern. Even he was surprised at Robin's resistance. However, the Boss' face had changed slightly as he watched Robin struggle. 

"Let him struggle for now. I think there might be another way to make this teenager talk."


	4. Chapter 4

It was several hours before there was any new activity in the room where Robin was being kept. He'd struggled at first, showing the Boss that he was not intimidated by the excruciating pain he'd already been put through. But after a long period of silence and inactivity, Robin's movements had stopped. The Boss watched from the control room as Robin had settled down. He looked at the young, naked sidekick, his lithe, mostly smooth body completely on display. He had showed remarkable resistance for a 15-year-old. Luckily, the Boss didn't need to ascertain that information as the medical scanners detected it when they healed his injuries. 

Finally the wall opened up and the goon walked in with water and a morsel of food. The Boss watched intently as Robin experienced the presence of a stranger while he was completely naked. When the goon left, the Boss knew it was time. Robin's masked face hadn't turned red at all, meaning that he either wasn't embarrassed, or that he'd simply gotten used to being in that state. Either way, he nodded to the goon when he entered the control room and the goon entered a series of commands into the panel. A flexible metallic band appeared around Robin's head and wrapped itself over his masked eyes, effectively blindfolding him. Despite Robin's protestations, it secured itself tightly over his eyes. He could still move his head about, but the elastic metal didn't yield. 

"Sorry, Boy Wonder, but for this next part, you won't get to see what's happening," the Boss said calmly. Robin's pulse started to quicken as his world became black. That would've made him nervous anyway, but the added fact of his nakedness made everything worse. Robin heard the wall open as the Boss continued speaking. "You have a beautiful body for a 15-year-old," the Boss said, causing Robin's face to turn red again. He didn't like the Boss commenting on his body. "It appears that you've begun your entry into manhood, but in many ways, the journey has really just begun."

Robin's red color deepened in his face at the slight insult. Just then he felt hands, soft hands, on his body. He twitched and began thrashing as best he could, which wasn't very much at all.

"Get your hands off me!" Robin cried out, but his verbal protest was ignored. The hands ran down his stretched arms, the tips of fingers lightly caressing his sensitive and smooth skin. It caused him to shiver slightly as the hands reached his arm pits. They played with the wisps of hair that had begun to sprout there, causing more twitching from Robin as his body reacted to the almost-tickling of his unknown assailant. Robin's verbal protests continued but were simply ignored and unrecognized. 

The hands ran across the tops of his shoulders, tracing the small muscles and definition that was beginning to be more pronounced with puberty. Robin felt the hands reach his vulnerable neck which was still collared to the wall. They roamed up and then back down across his shoulders and back to his armpits. Goosebumps began to form on Robin's soft, smooth skin as the fingers lightly ran from his armpits to his flat chest. The burgeoning pectoral muscles were gently palmed by the hands before the fingers reached Robin's pert nipples. What felt like two index fingers traced the small circles on his smooth chest, making them harder. Then Robin braced himself as he expected them to be hurt, twisted, or something, but instead the thumb and forefinger of each hand gently tweaked both at the same time. Robin breathed in quickly and suddenly at the sensation. He had no idea how sensitive his nipples were. 

Then the hands roamed further down, moving down and around Robin's narrow torso, feeling the tight muscle underneath covered by the softest of skin. Robin's barely-defined abs tensed as the fingers attempted to trace around them, finally reaching his navel. One finger made small circles around it before the feeling of something else hit Robin. It was warm and wet. A tongue, circling his navel and dipping in and around it. A small and unintentional moan escaped Robin's young lips as the sensations flooded his hormonal body. 

"Please...stop..." Robin whispered. He didn't like what was happening nor did he like the feelings that were rumbling through his young body. His plea fell on deaf ears as the fingers returned, this time on his narrow hips. They traced around as far as they could to his pert ass which was pressed against the wall. The hands massaged his cheeks and then moved down his toned thighs, feeling the smoothness of the legs and the muscle underneath. 

"Please..." Robin whispered again as the hands reached his bare feet. The hands then ran upwards from his feet, up his calves and thighs and then circled his pubic area. Robin could feel that his cock was hard and this caused his masked face to go red again. He could feel hot breath near his shaft, his erection, just under 5 inches, twitching involuntarily. The fingers played with the small patch of pubic hair that was nestled around the teenager's now-straining groin, but nothing touched the quivering cock. 

The hands worked their way back up Robin's torso and along his arms to his fingers before starting the entire regimen again. Robin's protests continued as the hands worked up and down his body multiple times, but the protests were now perfunctory. Robin didn't want the hands to stop. The feelings were incredible. What he did want was for them to move to his cock, but every time they just went to his pubic hair and then back up. One time Robin tried slightly thrusting forward, hoping to find some contact, but there was nothing. 

Eventually there was something. Cold metal that caused Robin to gasp was placed around the base of the shaft and balls. It felt like some kind of ring. Then it started to vibrate. Robin's body shook all over as the sensations rippled through his young, spread-eagled body. He was breathing fast and almost panting. The finger treatment also continued, multiplying the sensations. He desperately wanted to see but the blindfold was complete and total. He was moaning more freely now, whimpering as well as he tried to thrust forward. There was a feeling building in his abs, pressure was boiling up. He'd felt it before. Dick had started jerking off two years ago, but didn't do it often. The same feeling was returning, but for some reason, it got to a tipping point but never finished. 

The feeling swelled again and again, but no matter how hard Robin tried to allow himself to finish, he couldn't. His moans and whimpers turned to cries. His thrusting became rhythmic as he desperately tried to allow himself to finish. His mind was awash in dopamine as the fingers seemed to just be automatic, teasing every part of him except what needed it. 

"Would you like to finish, Robin?" came the first sound in what felt like ages.

"Yes!" Robin heard himself cry out.

"Who are the identities of Batman and Robin?" the voice asked again. Robin bit his lip so hard he thought he'd draw blood. He cried out and moaned loudly but refused to answer. Then he felt a new sensation. Something was pressing against his ass. It was cold, slippery, metallic feeling. Robin tried to clench but his position made it almost impossible and whatever it was was very determined. He was breached, causing him to scream out loudly. Whatever it was slid into the young teenager and stayed, making Robin feel dirty, but it also was slightly pleasurable. It rubbed against something that sent waves of pleasure through the Boy Wonder and then began vibrating. Robin's cries rose to fever pitch as the fingers, the ring, and the dildo sent his young body into overdrive. However, the feeling of needing to finish didn't leave and Robin couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.

"The ring won't allow you to finish. Who are the identities of Batman and Robin?" the voice asked again after a few minutes of Robin's body shaking continuously from pleasure. 

"OK! OK!" Robin cried out as his mind began to warp from the flood of pleasure. "It's..." 

But before he could finish, another elastic metallic band, similar to the blindfold, wrapped itself around Robin's mouth, prohibiting him from speaking.

"I am disappointed, Boy Wonder," came the voice of the Boss as Robin's muffled screams filled the room. "You withstood so much pain, and all it took for you to break was a little pleasuring of your little body. I guess it's true what they say of teenaged boys: they only think with their little dicks. Don't worry, I'll allow you to finish and give us the information you're begging to give us right now, but in the mean time, I'm enjoying the show."

Robin screamed the secret identities into the gag, the location of the Batcave, anything he could think of, but it was all just a muffled sound that no one could understand. Tears welled up in his mask and streamed down his face as his body was left on the edge. A steady stream of precum was leaking from his shaking cock, but no matter what, he couldn't finish. The fingers eventually left his body, but the dildo and ring remained. As Robin's mind began to melt, the Boss began working on his next phase. 


	5. Chapter 5

Robin's masked eyes fluttered quickly. He'd seemed to have lost control of them which might have bothered him at one point, but not now. He'd lost all track of time. The last thing he distinctly remembers was the gag covering his mouth which prevented him from divulging all of the secrets the Boss wanted to know. It didn't make sense. The Boss wanted this information. He'd tortured Robin to get it. Robin was going to give it to him, and then he silenced him. The confusion along with the constant sexual stimulation was enough to basically melt the mind of the 15-year-old sidekick. 

All he wanted to do was cum. All Robin wanted was to finish, but no matter what, the torturous ring that was secured tightly around the base of his small, hard cock and balls prevented him from doing just that. 

Then, the vibrations stopped. The ring stopped pulsating and the dildo retracted itself out of Robin's tight, no-longer virgin hole. However, the feeling of needing to finish remained. The ring may have stopped its devilish work, but its other job was maintained. Several minutes passed as Robin's masked eyes stared into the darkness of the blindfold that had covered his eyes since the stimulation began. Eventually, his cock began to soften and the need to finish passed, but Robin's mind was flooded with the desire to finish. 

The blindfold retracted itself and Robin blinked in the comparatively bright light. The gag remained. Robin watched as the goon carefully removed the ring from around the base of Robin's cock. Immediately Robin closed his eyes and tried to think of something to get him hard so he could finish, but he couldn't seem to focus, and when he did, it wasn't enough to even make his cock twitch. The young hero whimpered as he attempted to coax his member into hardness. If only he could touch, do something to it. He needed to finish. 

The Boss walked in when the goon left, still wearing no expression. He stared at Robin's gagged, naked body, stretched out and helpless. He stood just in front of Robin, towering over the smaller Boy Wonder. He held his large hand up and then lowered it so it was near Robin's soft cock.

"I bet you'd like me to touch this, wouldn't you," the Boss said softly. Robin did his best to nod in his restrained position. "It's amazing what technology will do. Your young body has just been conditioned to only respond to physical stimuli to become sexual active. In theory, this works out well for a young man who no longer has to worry about embarrassing erections. What doesn't work out for you is that it needs to be someone else." Robin looked confused in his masked eyes and the Boss made a gesture in the air. Robin's right hand was released from its restraint and immediately it went to Robin's soft cock. Robin began to stroke and coax his cock into an erection, but for some reason it stayed soft. No matter what Robin did, he couldn't get hard. 

"My my, you look frustrated," the Boss said with a slight smile. He easily grabbed Robin's hand and forced it back to its restraint. Robin's flat stomach rose and fell quickly in anger and confusion and frustration. He made several muffled curses through the gag, but none were understood and the Boss couldn't care less. He reached down and lightly grabbed Robin's smooth, soft shaft. Immediately waves of pleasure flowed through Robin's naked body and his cock was at full attention. But just as quickly, the Boss' hand retracted. Robin's cock twitched and he whimpered, begging through the gag for the Boss to continue. 

"I bet you'd tell me anything I want to know, if only I let you finish," the Boss mused, tracing a finger around Robin's nipples. Robin feverishly nodded as best he could as he hoped to keep the Boss touching him long enough for him to finish. "Pathetic little boy," the Boss growled, slapping Robin's smooth face hard. Tears welled up in Robin's mask at the pain as he groaned and whimpered. "I bet you'd beg me to fuck your little brains out if it meant you could finish," the Boss said, again towering over the Boy Wonder. Robin nodded again, his mind singularly focused. "I'm going to remove the gag, but all I want you to do is beg me to fuck you as loud as you can. Anything else and you'll be edged again. Do you understand, boy?"

Robin nodded and the gag was removed from his mouth.

"PLEASE FUCK ME!" Robin cried out, his voice cracking. 

"Throw in a nice 'Mr. Boss sir'," the Boss said with a smile as Robin was breathing harder and harder. 

"PLEASE FUCK ME MR. BOSS SIR!" Robin screamed. The gag sprung out again from the wall but this time detached and wound its way around Robin's mouth/head. The cuffs holding his neck, wrists, and ankles all detached and Robin fell forward onto the floor on his hands and knees. Before he had time to react, the Boss flipped him onto his back and had another ring around the base of his cock before he could try to resist. Robin lay there for a second as the Boss straightened up. Robin was flat on his back and he stared up as the Boss unzipped his dress pants. A massive cock came out and the Boss began to stroke it. Robin was transfixed at first but then tried to remove the gag. However, it sent small shocks through him as he did. He then tried to remove the cock ring and the same shocks flowed through him. It was clear he couldn't remove these devices. 

Meanwhile the Boss had got to his full length of 10 inches but Robin wasn't nervous. This was his gateway to pleasure. A pleasure that he needed. The Boss knelt down and pushed Robin's ankles up towards his head. 

"Grab them, boy," the Boss ordered. The former acrobat easily grabbed his ankles and exposed his still tight, smooth hole to the Boss. Without any lubrication, the Boss pushed his cock against Robin's hole. The feeling sent waves of pleasure through Robin and his own cock rose to its full length of 5 inches. The Boss then began to push, splitting the young Boy Wonder who screamed into the gag from both pain and pleasure. The Boss pushed in as far as he could before he began to pump, each stroke eliciting a scream from under Robin's gag and each stroke causing waves of pleasure to flow through Robin's body. 

Robin's cock quivered as he tried desperately to overcome the restrictions of the ring, but to no avail. The Boss relentless plowed into the young sidekick, seemingly emotionless in his actions. Robin held his ankles as best he could but eventually he lost his grip and they then rested on the Boss' broad shoulders. The Boss began to roughly jerk Robin's hard cock, causing more frustrated pleasure to flow through the hero. 

It didn't take long for the Boss to blow his load deep inside Robin, whose small body shuddered at the impact. The Boss slowly pulled out as Robin's body went mostly limp, laying flat on the floor. The Boss put his cock away before kneeling back between Robin's smooth legs. He carefully pulled the ring off of Robin's cock and balls and then stroked Robin's cock about three times. That's all it took for Robin to scream through the gag as he was finally able to finish. The Boss pointed Robin's cock at the hero's face and Robin ended up spilling over his stomach, chest, and even a little on his mask. The young boy's body shook again at the climax before going limp. He breathed deeply, his masked eyes closed in post-coital bliss. 

The Boss then pulled the gag off of Robin's mouth. 

"You'll start with the identities of Batman and Robin, then the location of the Batcave. Understand?" the Boss said, leaning in close to the face of Robin. Robin's masked eyes fluttered open and he looked up at the Boss before nodding slowly. 

A few hours later Batman was working furiously in the Batcave. He'd rushed back to town as soon as Alfred reported him missing to him. That was three days ago. Every avenue seemed to be dead end and at this point it seemed like Robin had simply disappeared from the earth. Batman's work was interrupted by the sound of the proximity alarm. Someone was approaching the Batcave from the entrance used by the Batmobile. Batman swept out of his chair and took up a defensive stand near the Batmobile but when he saw who it was, nearly fell over. The towering figure of the Boss, wearing his black suit, red dress shirt, and black tie, walked in, flanked by a half-dozen goons. In the Boss' hand was the end of a leash. Slightly behind the Boss, wearing a collar attached to the leash, was Robin. He was wearing only his yellow cape, his gloves, boots, and green briefs. He had no tights or shirt or utility belt. His hands were at his sides and his head was hung in defeat. Batman noticed, too, that he appeared to have some white substance on his mask and on his chest and stomach as well. 

"Ah, Bruce, glad you're down here," the Boss said without a smile. "We have a lot to talk about."

***

3 months later the Boss sat in the Batcave, repurposed for his own uses. He watched on a monitor as Robin, wearing only his mask, was being brutally fucked by one of the many clients who came through the repurposed Wayne Manor. Unfortunately for Robin, not all of his encounters were as welcome as the first time. Robin pleaded for the man to stop but it seemed like the tears and protests of the young former hero simply spurred the man on. The Boss made a note that Robin would need some medical attention when the man was done. 

On another monitor, the Joker, a frequent customer, was electrocuting Batman's naked body. The Joker had removed Bruce's cowl so it was simply Bruce Wayne being tortured. For some reason, people preferred Batman without his cowl but Robin with his mask. Maybe with the mask, the people felt better about torturing a 15-year-old boy. The Boss sipped a martini as he got up and walked across the bustling former Batcave as goons went about their tasks. He stood over the shoulder of a goon who was editing the latest video of Batman and Robin in one of their many sex tapes. Turns out, most people assumed Batman buggered his Boy Wonder anyway and when the videos came out, they were huge sellers. A rare smile crossed the Boss' lips as he sipped his drink and went back to his bank of monitors, a visible erection in his suit pants. He'd comfort Robin tonight after this session. Robin always enjoyed it when the Boss cradled his small body to bed. 


End file.
